LOVE
by TIVAMCABBYJIBBSFan1
Summary: Alan's older brothers think that Alan and Tintin are perfect for each other but the problem is that they won't admit it to the other person. How will Alan's older brothers fix this problem?


_**I DON'T OWN THE THUNDERBIRDS **_

_**VIRGLE'S POV**_

Anyone with working eyes could see that Alan and Tin tin are madly in love with each other. The only problem with that is that they won't admit it to the other person. Gordon, John, Scott and myself decided enough was enough. So here we are sitting in the three level tree house we built when we were younger with the rest of the family planning what we were going to do to get the youngest son to tell Tin tin his feelings.

"We could tie them to a tree upside down until the tell each other or they pass out" suggested Gordon

" NO! We can't tie them to a tree but we could lock them some where like a cupboard or cargo hold of a thunderbird" said Scott

"John what do you think we should do?" I asked the second oldest

" Umm we could grab them while they are sleeping maybe put a couple of sleeping tablets into a drink for Tin because she sleeps lightly anyway we grab them at night put them in the coat closet with the outside only lock and leave them until they spill "

" Yeah we could do that but we should set up a tv or something with photos of them together and leave a note explaining what they have to do." Said Scott

"Yeah I can do that John you can be in charge of the removal of Tin and Alan and plantation of them in the closet Gordon you help with setting up the closet Scott your In charge of the photo's and I'll Handel the sleeping beauty powder for both of them in case Alan dose wake up and catches' you. Alright meet here in say 3 hours?" they all nodded "cool" They all went their separate ways to accomplish their part of the evil Mach making.

Later that night we were all watching a movie when I offers hot chocolates everyone agreed

"Hey Scott give me a hand will ya" I called as I walked of towards the kitchen

" Everything alright with the plan and all of the plan." He asked

" Yep everything done on this end what about your end?" I asked

" Yes everything is done. We put one pillow and blanket but when they are asleep we are going to put Alan down first then tin tin with her head on his chest lying against him." He explained to me

" Let me guess that was Gordon's idea" I said chucking slightly

"What do you think"

Me and Scott walked out to the lounge room with the hot chocolates I had the tainted ones and mine but I could tell the difference.

"Here" I said handing the drinks to Alan and Tin tin. It only took 15mins for them both to be completely passed out leaning against each other.

"Come on we have to put them in the cupboard." I picked up Tin from the couch and Scott and John Alan. We walked to the cupboard and placed them how we planed and shut and locked the door. We went ask and finished the movie we were watching.

ALAN POV

I woke up to the feel of weight on my chest I slowly opened my eyes to see Tin tin leaning against me. I tried t remember last night but the last thing I remember was drinking my hot chocolate watching a movie. I gently shook Tin's shoulder " Tin. Tin tin are you awake. TIN TIN" I finally yelled to get her attention "mph" was the only response to that so I shook her again this Time waking her up. I was about to explain what I knew but was interrupted by Scott's voice "Hey are you to awake in there?" we ignored him then he said "aw don't give me the silent treatment look here are the instructions to what you have to do and a movie you have to watch if you like it or not." I heard a click and then the door opened enough to slip a peace of paper through and a hand with a remote. The remote clicked and then a screen turned on and pictures came on the screen they were all photos of me and Tin tin. I read the note out loud to me and Tin.

The note

'You two love birds have to admit your feelings for each other before we even think about opening that door at all if you need anything there will always be someone out side the door.

Have fun in the cupboard of love

Love from the Tracy brothers Mr Tracy Tin Tin's parents

PS our parents said to tell you they don't want grandchildren right now if you know what they mean'

End note

"Ohhh when we get out of here I'm going to kill them all." I growled

"Well I for one think that your brothers dad and my parents are right we need to talk about things like that stuff" said Tin tin

"I guess I have something I have to tell you. Umm I have umm liked you for age's and well that's it I really like you a lot" I stammered out and then leaned toward and gave her a short kiss on the lips and sat back.

"Ohh Alan I like you too" she cooed she kissed me and this time I kissed back I slid my tongue across her lip and she opened her mouth I pushed my tongue into to her mouth. We kissed like that until we were breathless. We pulled back and then just cuddled until we fell asleep.

Scott's POV

"Wow that actually worked." I said the others just chuckled "This is sad I'm the eldest and I don't have a girlfriend"

"Well its just you and me in the singles cruse tonight Scotty" said Gordon with a Spiro we all learned to fear

" Well let's keep listening to why they are saying" sighed Virgle

This is all we heard next

" When we're 18 I'm going to put a ring on this finger" said Alan

" Why would that be Alan?" questioned Tintin

"It's because I love you" answered Alan the next thing we heard was a sobbed

" I will except that offer when the time comes and I defiantly love you to Alan Tracy

The End

* * *

I really like reviews their like chocolate to me (I adore chocolate) so please send a review

Please remember I'm knew at this so please give me tips and ideas

Thank you for reading


End file.
